Mouse urinary pheromones (communicatory chemicals) are of interest in their own right as well as being manipulative tools for studying reproductive processes such as ovulation. For example, young female mice experience an accelerated puberty when exposed to the urinary odors of a male mouse. The accelerated puberty phenomenon is being researched both to understand the female's particular hormonal responses to the male's pheromone and, secondly, as a means of altering the rate of sexual maturation to study the feedback systems controlling the first ovulation per se. The factors that modulate the release of luteinizing hormone in male mice exposed to female urine are a second subject of interest here. The interaction of pheromones and other factors in yielding seasonality of breeding in wild house mice is another interest of this research and, finally, wild voles will be utilized from the standpoint of pheromonal control of reproduction. The objects of this research are two theoretical models, one dealing with the regulation of the pubertal ovulation and the other involving a broad view of the environmental control of reproduction.